Techniques for automatically monitoring the performance of a chain of regenerators are known in the art. Sequential addressing systems and random addressing systems have been used for accessing information from remote regenerator stations. Some performance monitoring systems include remote station equipment, each station equipment having a unique feature which distinguishes it from every other station equipment. There is a disadvantage to such systems because each remote station equipment must be different than every other remote station equipment.
A problem with such a system is that the different station equipments escalate the costs of implementing and operating the system. This problem can be solved by devising an arrangement of automatic performance monitoring circuits for remote stations wherein all of the performance monitoring circuits are alike.